


The Name

by OllieMaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But happy ending so yay?, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, James is kind of a little shit, M/M, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye
Summary: Teddy can call James anything, just notthat.





	The Name

**Author's Note:**

> This silly thing was inspired by a conversation on Discord about the nicknames for James. 
> 
> Thank you [BrandonStrayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne) for the quick beta!

“No, don’t even think about it.” James glared at Teddy over his crystal tumbler and tipped it back, the amber firewhisky sliding down his throat. The warm sensation spread across his chest and up his neck, and small wisps of smoke wafted from his nostrils. “Jimbo is the worst nickname. If you were to call me that, I’d have to seriously rethink our living arrangements.”

Teddy laughed as he knocked his own whisky back. “Aww, Jamie, I know for a _fact_ that Rose has called you ‘Jimbo’ before. Surely you’d let _me_ have the same privilege!”

“Just because she calls me by that wretched name doesn’t mean I approve of it or that I like it. You know my feelings on this, Teddy: I don’t wish to be known by such a horrid name. Now, come on, finish your whisky. I’d like to be home before midnight.”

Teddy smirked as he swallowed the last dregs of Ogden’s and set the tumbler back on the bar. While James put on his coat and scarf, Teddy paid the bartender, a friendly middle-aged wizard with a slightly receding hairline and kind eyes. The barkeep smiled at him as he took the galleons from Teddy. “I agree with you, laddie: Jimbo is a fine nickname.”

“Thank you!” Teddy exclaimed. “Did you hear that, _James?_  This bloke thinks Jimbo’s okay!”

“That’s wonderful,” James deadpanned. “You may call _him_ Jimbo, since you’ve got your heart set on it.” He kissed Teddy, a brief smack of the lips. “Now hurry up, it looks like it’s going to rain.”

James and Teddy made their way to the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. Teddy grabbed James’ arm and Apparated them back to their shared flat. After ensuring no one was splinched, Teddy took off his coat and had little time to collect himself before James pushed him up against the wall of their living room, crushing their lips together in an impassioned embrace. “Circe,” he moaned as James nipped at his bottom lip, “I’ve been wanting you to do that all bloody night.”

“Hopefully that’s not the only thing you want me to do,” James replied, his eyes darkened with lust. He leant forward and nuzzled into Teddy’s hair, now a brighter shade of blue. Teddy, in turn, placed a wet kiss on James’ neck and licked a stripe up his sharp jawline, planting a final kiss on his chin and running his tongue over his lips. James kissed him again and moved his hands down beneath the hem of his black t-shirt, feeling the slight muscling of his abdomen and the etchings of hair that led downward. “Let’s get rid of this,” he uttered, pulling the shirt over Teddy’s head. His blue hair now mussed and falling in his face, Teddy looked at James through his messy locks and his cock twitched as he watched him undress, his clothes collecting in a heap next to their feet.

Unable to wait any longer, Teddy closed the already small gap between them and pulled James to him, lightly brushing their lips together and grazing his chest with his fingertips. He moved his hand down and dipped into James’ pants, feeling the muscles that veed there.

“Mmm, Teddy,” whispered James, breath hot against his neck. James traced the outline of Teddy’s own stiffening length through his denims and gently pulled them down. He stepped back and took a moment to take in Teddy’s beauty: smouldering eyes that were blue for now, hair that always seemed to have that “just fucked” look, a pretty flush across his cheeks and chest. He was a sight to behold.

James drew Teddy back to him. “Come here,” he purred. Teddy stepped closer to him and James kissed him, then leant down to catch the erect bud of a nipple in his teeth. He tugged gently at the tiny barbell that always drove him wild. “Gods, that’s so hot,” he murmured against Teddy’s chest.

Teddy pulled James’ head back up, but instead of letting James draw him in for another kiss, he dropped to his knees. “I’ve been wanting to do this too,” he said, placing featherlight kisses on James’ hips. The scent of James was intoxicating: outdoorsy, like he’d been flying around the Quidditch pitch, and the lingering musk of his shower gel. Teddy looked up at him. “Do you want me to suck you?” he asked, his voice quivering slightly.

“Yes,” James answered, his voice practically begging for Teddy to make contact. His hand worked its way into Teddy’s hair and cupped the nape of his neck. Teddy lightly swiped the tip of his tongue over the head of James’ prick, sending a shiver up his spine. He took the length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheek as he sucked. “Ohhh,” James moaned as Teddy pulled back, dragging his tongue along the vein running up the underside of his’ cock. Teddy himself moaned as he took in more of his boyfriend’s prick, and the vibration caused James to buck his hips slightly.

“Sorry,” James muttered, but Teddy’s only response was another moan as he continued his ministrations. Teddy pulled off of James’ dick with a soft, slick _pop._ “Do you want to fuck me?” Teddy continued toying with James’ cock with one hand as he stroked his own with the other.

The sight of Teddy handling both of their dicks stoked the already roaring fire within James. “Yes,” he breathed, a bit heavier than he expected. He watched as Teddy walked over to the couch and climbed onto it, kneeling on top of the cushions and placing his hands on the armrest. James’ cock gave another jump at the sight of Teddy’s arse in the air, waiting for him. He caught a glimpse of Teddy’s hole; “fuck, Teddy, I want to ride you,” he said, his breath hitching a little as he climbed onto the sofa and positioned himself behind Teddy.  He took his wand back up, whispered a Lubrication charm, and caught the clear substance in his hand, massaging the small amount onto Teddy’s entrance.

Teddy moaned at the sudden feel of James’ fingers grazing his hole, and he pushed back slightly, inviting James inside. He obliged, inserting a slicked finger. He pumped in and out a few times, stroking Teddy’s walls. “Mmmmm,” Teddy moaned. “More.” James smiled wickedly and added a second, then third finger, stretching Teddy and watching his fingers disappear inside him. Teddy keened as he pushed back, desperate for more contact. “I want you, Jamie,” he whined.

James removed his fingers from Teddy’s hole and wrapped his hand around the base of his own cock. He pumped a few times, sweeping the head against the blushed rosette in front of him. He cast another quick Lubrication charm on his erection and eased forward, pushing into Teddy’s arse, drawing a mewl from him. “Fuck,” Teddy drawled, and James pushed further until he was flush against Teddy’s arse. Teddy purred “Mmmmmm” as James filled him, closing his eyes and licking his lips. James kept still for a moment, drew back, then pushed forward again, the groan that escaped Teddy’s mouth driving him onward. He soon found his rhythm and leant forward over his partner, nuzzling into his hair as he worked inside him, the fragrance of cedar, cloves, and sandalwood ever present. He pulled Teddy’s face to his and kissed him wildly, tongues intertwining.

James pumped harder into Teddy. His warmth, the tightness, the filthy sounds Teddy was making, it was enough to drive him over the edge. Teddy rocked his hips; James watched him throw his head back and took the opportunity to cup his hand underneath Teddy’s chin and pull him upright. He nibbled at his earlobe, running his hand down Teddy’s chest and playing with the nipple ring again. “Jamie,” Teddy gasped, reaching over his head to pull James’ lips to his. James felt the fire within him renew as Teddy’s lips parted and their kiss deepened. Tongues dancing and exploring each other, James moaned into Teddy’s mouth. He felt his balls tightening as he continued pounding into Teddy’s arse.

Breaking from the fiery kiss, James looked down to see Teddy pumping his own cock, pre-come leaking from his slit. “Shit,” he panted; the sight of Teddy getting himself off, the feel of his tightness surrounding his prick, it all made his balls ache deliciously and he felt his body teetering on the edge of orgasm. “Fuck Teddy, I’m going to come,” he growled and swivelled his hips, relishing the feel of it. He pushed Teddy back down, grasped his hips, closed his eyes tight, thrusted harder—

“Come for me, Jimbo,” Teddy mewled, his own voice raspy and wavering.

James’ eyes flew open. _What. Was. That?_ He stilled as he took in the fact that Teddy used _that name._

Panting and skin glistening from exertion, Teddy attempted to push back against James, trying to get him to start moving inside him again. “Why’d you stop?” Teddy asked a bit frantically.

“What’d you call me?” James asked, no sign of aggression in his voice, but maybe a little annoyance.

Teddy grimaced. His mind raced: he knew that he’d used _the name_. “Erm, what I always call you. Jamie.”

“No, you distinctly said ‘Jimbo’. This is so typical!” James pulled out from Teddy and dismounted the couch, stomping toward the loo in a huff.

“Come on, Jamie, it’s just a name!” Teddy called after him, but James didn’t care. He splashed some water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror, his penis now going a bit soft. _What am I doing?_ he thought, scrubbing at his stubble and mussing his hair. Had he really just interrupted an admittedly fantastic fuck session _over a goddamn name?_

True, Jimbo is a terrible name. It had all the trappings of the uncle at the family party who drunkenly stumbles around, recounting his old school days to anyone who’ll listen. He imagined an older version of himself, going around at the Weasley family Christmas, reliving his most spectacular Quidditch games to his nieces and nephews, Teddy in the background hanging his head and laughing, saying “That’s him, the love of my life, Jimbo the Quidditch Star.” He saw himself dancing ridiculously to The Weird Sisters, twirling with his own child to a Celestina Warbeck ballad, and his family looking on, watching and laughing good-naturedly. The scene he envisioned was so full of love and laughter, and shouts of “Jimbo!”, and he found that _it didn’t matter._  They could call him whatever they wanted; it didn’t change the fact that they were family, that they loved each other, and that he’d always be _Jamie_ to the one person he cared about most.

He stood there for a moment, leaning on his hands over the sink, letting the vision wash over him and soothe him. After a few minutes, James gathered himself and walked back out to the living room, sheepishly hanging his head. “I’m sorry,” he said, standing in front of Teddy. He was naked and feeling vulnerable and a bit ashamed. “I don’t know what came over me just then.”

Teddy was still on the couch, reclined against the armrest. He put down that week’s copy of _The Quibbler_ and tutted. “You’re a right piece of work, sometimes, you know that?”

“Yeah,” James replied. “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I still don’t like that name. But I figured, it’s just a word. And it’s like Papa Arthur always says, you can call me anything you want, just don’t call me late to supper. Or to bed.” James walked over to the couch and lifted Teddy’s feet, sitting where they’d been lying before. He draped Teddy’s legs over his lap. “I love you, you know that. I don’t want to be called…” He tried to say ‘Jimbo’, but he found he just couldn’t. “...that name. But it doesn’t matter. As long as I have you, they can call me Princess Ponce of Poncetown, it won’t change the fact that I’ve got you by my side.”

Teddy’s expression softened. He sat up and pretended to punch James’ face, then leaned in and kissed him. “Wasn’t the best reaction, to be honest. But I’m sorry, too. I honestly don’t know why it slipped out, but your apology is accepted, and I hereby resolve to never call you by The Name ever again.”

James huffed out a chagrined laugh and looked down, stroking Teddy’s shin and slowly working his way up his leg. He smiled feebly. “You’ll still call me Jamie?”

Teddy nodded. “I’m the only one who gets to. That won’t ever change.”

James looked at Teddy. Despite their heart-to-heart talk, his eyes were still full of fire and he felt his cock stir at the sight. He threw Teddy’s legs off him and stood up, holding his hands out to his lover. “Come on, up to bed. We’ve got some unfinished business to attend to.” Teddy grinned devilishly and took James’ hands. James pulled him up from the couch and Teddy stepped in front of James to head upstairs.

James drank in the view before him: Teddy’s messy blue hair grazing his shoulders, his pert arse slightly reddened from reclining on the couch, his graceful profile as he turned his head to look back at him. He gave Teddy a quick _slap_ on his arse as they walked down the hallway. Teddy jumped, yelping “Hey!”, and turned around, throwing his arms around him. Jimbo, JamJam, Jimmy, it didn’t _truly_ matter to James. “I love you, _Ed,”_ he jested.

“Excuse me?” Teddy said, eyes squinting playfully.

“Oh, nothing,” James answered, strutting his way upstairs.


End file.
